Fighter: Culinary Champion
A culinary champion knows their way around a knife, using them in the kitchen but also in battle. They learn how to use their superb knife skills to fight. They can use more than just knives, but these are their specialty. Different types of knives will give different effects. Their cooking skills and leadership skills grow as they gain more experience. Eventually they are able to use their unparalleled culinary skills not only in battle, but in-between and after them too. Culinary Champion Features Cook’s Arsenal When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with Cook’s Utensils and Improvised Weapons. Knife Skills Starting at 3rd level, You have specialty in three types of knives- the Chef's knife, the serrated knife, and the meat cleaver. Each knife has a different effect. The Chef's knife is nimble and the one you know best. The serrated knife rips the flesh and creates a bleeding effect. The meat cleaver is heavy and does more damage. Chose one knife type each rest to use until your next rest. That choice is the knife type that you can use until your next rest. * Chef's Knife (light, finesse) 1d4 + modifier. The knife that you know best and most adept at is the Chef's knife. Due to this, add your d4 roll to your attack roll because of your great ability to use this knife. When you use your action surge, the dice become d6 for that round. * Meat Cleaver (Heavy, two-handed) 2d6 + modifier. The meat cleaver is heavier than your normal knife and thus does more initial damage. * Serrated Knife (finesse) 1d6 + modifier. This knife cuts into your opponent's flesh in a way that leaves them bleeding. At the start of your opponent's turn roll a d4, the creature takes that amount of damage from blood loss. If the creature is healed in any way, the bleeding effect is lost. Elegant Cooking Starting at 7th level, your discipline and attention to detail allow you to excel in front of a crowd. Whenever you make a Charisma (Performance) check, you gain a bonus to the check equal to your Wisdom modifier. Your culinary training also causes you to gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. If you already have this proficiency, you instead gain proficiency in Intelligence or Charisma saving throws (your choice). Cooking in the Field At 10th level, once per short rest, you can create a meal that, once eaten, will give you double proficiency on a skill for 24 hours, or until you use this feature again; whichever comes first. Utensil Mastery Starting at 15th level, you learn to trade accuracy for swift strikes. If you take the Attack action on your turn and have advantage on an attack roll against one of the targets, you can forgo the advantage for that roll to make an additional weapon attack against that target, as part of the same action. You can do so no more than once per turn. Head Chef At 18th level, after years of training, you gain the leadership skills necessary to manage a busy kitchen. Once per short rest, as a bonus action, you give your allies inspiring words of encouragement in tough situations, whether in the kitchen or in the field. You and creatures you choose within a 30-foot radius gain advantage on all attack rolls until your next turn. Category:Subclasses Category:Fighter